rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Star that Shone Through Sun and Smoke
Basic Information Name: Star Concept: Assassin Player: Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: End All Suffering Exalt Type: Abyssal Caste: Day Age: 23 Anima: A gentle nights wind History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 1 Appearance 4 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DUSK Archery Martial Arts '''5 Melee Thrown War MIDNIGHT '''Integrity '''3 Performance Presence 1 '''Resistance 3 Survival '''3 DAYBREAK Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) '''Investigation '''3 Lore 2 Medicine Occult 2 DAY '''Athletics '''3 ' '''Awareness '''3 '''Dodge '''4 '''Larceny '''3 '''Stealth '''3 MOONSHADOW Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 1 Ride 1 Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Low Realm Old Realm Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Manse 2: Ghostwalker Crystal Manse 4: Ice Gem Artifact 2: Soulsteel Razor Claws Artifact 3: Gemstone Integrator Artifact 5: Unified Kata Bracers Artifact 1: Fivefold Harmonic Adapter Artifact ???: Soulsteel Collar Unusual Apperance: Catgirl (2pt Flaw) Dietary Requirements: Meat (2pt Flaw) Cheetah's Pace: Digigrade Legs (4pt Mutatiton) Cosmetic Changes: Catgirl (0pt Mutation) Artifacts Bracer of Infinite Blades Gemstone Integrator Soulsteel Claws of The Ghostly Tiger Unified Kata Bracers Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms General Charms *First Martial Arts Excellency(Abyssal 121) **Infinite Martial Arts Mastery(Abyssal 121) *First Stealth Excellency(Abyssal 121) **Infinite Stealth Mastery(Abyssal 121) *Flitting Shadow Form (Abyssal 168) **Flickering Wisp Technique (Abyssal 168) Tiger Style *Crimson Leaping Cat Technique(SotM 107) **Striking Fury Claws(SotM 107) ***Tiger Form(SotM 108) ****Celestial Tiger Hide (SoTM 108) ****Stalking Cat Movement Meditation (SoTM 108) ****Raging Tiger Pounce (SotM 108) *****Spine Shattering Bite (SotM 108) Ebon Shadow Style *Image of Death Technique(SotM 97) **Wall Climbing Technique(SotM 97) ***Distracting Finger Gesture Attack(SotM 97) ***Ebon Shadow Form(SotM 97) Combo's *'Mighty Tiger Hunts in Darkness''' (3 Motes, 0 WP) **First Martial Arts Excellency **First Stealth Excellency **Flickering Wisp Technique *'Death Comes for All' (Varies) **Striking Fury Claws Attack **Distracting Finger Gesture Attack **Spine Shattering Bite **First Martial Arts Excellency Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 1/1 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/0 Virtue Flaw Limit is earned every time the abyssal acts against the Neverborns will, eg, saving a life, bringing life into the world, not killing someone when the opportunity is clearly presented to do so, or assisting solar's (max 1 per scene). At Limit 10, the abyssal's will is temporarily subverted by that of the Neverborn, and they are seized by the idea that all life is suffering and act according to their caste's nature instead of their free will for 24 hours (usually, this means killing a lot of people). Every act of villiany that befits the undead reduces the neverborns limit track by 1, to a maximum of one per scene. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 5 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 2(2) Lethal Soak 1(1) Aggravated Soak 0(0) Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 4, 18/18 49/49 Personal: 18 Peripheral: 43+14 Committed: 8 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 0/38 Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes Tiger Form+Shadow Form: 7m +MA to Join Battle, +Ess to Stealth and Dodge DV, +MA to Damage, +Ess to Lethal/Bashing Soak Celestial Tiger Form: 1m +MA to Soak Infinite Stealth Mastery: 16m, 1WP Infinite MA Mastery: 20m, 1WP Stealth Pool Buffed: 20d10+Stunt Martial Arts Pool Buffed: 30d10+Stunt Base Damage: 22L Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult